Menininha
by Bruh Cullen
Summary: One-shot baseada na musica Menininha. Todos Humanos


Que dia feliz! Ai você se pergunta: por que este dia é feliz? Eu explico. Hoje eu vou reencontrar a minha Menininha.

Ô, desculpe, esqueci de me apresentar. Meu nome é Jacob Black e eu tenho 18 anos, moro com meu pai, Billy Black, em Las Vegas desde meus 9 anos. Melhor, morava, vou trocar de cidade novamente; mas dessa vez é por escolha própria. Desde esta idade eu não vejo mais a minha Meninha. Que é ela? Simple! Renesmee Carlie Cullen, ou Nessie. Mesmo todos estes anos longe eu nunca a esqueci. Ate hoje lembro o dia em que a conheci.

_Flash Back Onn_

_Era meu primeiro dia na escola de Forks, e, consequentemente, eu não conhecia ninguém. Eu tinha 8 anos. Meu pai me largou na porta da sala de aula, me deu um beijo na testa, desejou-me boa sorte e foi para o seu trabalho._

_Nesta época eu havia acabado de me mudar para Forks. Eu morava em Nova Iorque com minha mãe e minha irmã, Rachel, mas em um acidente de carro minha mãe morreu e eu e Rachel viemos morar com o nosso pai. Foi uma fase triste, admito._

_Eu passei na porta da sala de aula e 19 pares de olhos (não estava contando a professora) me olhavam, mas alguns olhavam em para o meu lado._

_O que havia na parede?, eu me perguntei. Olhei na mesma direção que algumas das outras crianças e a vi!_

_A MINHA MENININHA!_

_Flash Back Off_

Nessie também era nova na escola, havia se mudado do Alaska com a família. Ela também tinha 8 anos e era bem tímida. Sendo os dois novatos, acabamos nos aproximando. Passávamos varias tarde na praia de La Push, onde eu morava e também na casa dela. Mas um dia foi diferente.

_Flash Back Onn_

_Eu tinha acabado de chegar na escola e Nessie, assim como todos os dias, chegou perto de mim._

_- Oi, Jake! – ela me cumprimentou e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Talvez fosse besteira, mas com este beijo eu me senti diferente._

_- Oi, Nessie! – também a cumprimentei. Não sei como e porque mas eu peguei a sua mão e Nessie não soltou. O sinal tocou e nos fomos correndo para a sala. _

_Flash Back Off_

Eu não era uma criança com muitos amigos, mas os que eu tinha, considerava especiais. Principalmente Nessie, a minha menininha! Eu a apelidei assim, e ela gostou.

Com o passar dos dias, cada vez que eu via Renesmee meu coração acelerava, era uma coisa diferente. Mas mesmo assim boa. O que era isso?

_Flash Back Onn_

_Mais um dia de escola. Eu olhei Nessie entrar na sala ( atrasada ) e meu coração bateu acelerado no peito. O seu olhar encontrou o meu e ela sorriu, eu, claro, sorri de volta. Ela se sentou no seu lugar habitual, do meu lado. As aulas ocorreram normalmente e depois nós fomos para o pátio no intervalo._

_Nós estávamos sentados em um banco comendo nosso lanche, quando Nessie olha pra mim um pouco nervosa._

_- Jake, eu... – ela começou_

_- Você o que, Nessie? – e a encorajei e segurei sua mão. Meu coração batia rapidamente._

_- Se eu falar, você não vai ficar brabo? – Nessie me perguntou._

_- Claro que não! O que foi? – eu estava curioso. Nessie fez um suspense, mas for fim falou:_

_- Eu gosto de um menino! – neste momento, pareceu que o meu mundo caiu! É, eu gostava da Nessie, mas ela gostava de outro. – O que foi, Jake?_

_- Nada... Mas eu também gosto de uma pessoa... – eu falei, pra que mentir? Ela era minha melhor amiga, a minha menininha! Nessie pareceu triste com esta noticia, ou eu estava ficando maluco?_

_- Ohhh, que legal! – ela deu um sorrisinho amarelo, é eu não estava louco – Eu conheço? – ela perguntou, agora um pouco mais animada._

_- Sim! – falei convicto, era impossível um pessoa não se conhecer. – E este menino eu conheço? – Nessie mordeu o lábio inferior, sinal de nervosismo._

_- Sim, Jake, você o conhece! – Nessie me respondeu. Mas quem era? Será que ela me falaria? Decidi arriscar:_

_- De quem você gosta, Nessie?_

_- Eu não falo! – ela fez "zíper" na boca._

_- Por favor... – pedi. Renesmee pensou um pouco._

_- Se você contar de quem você gosta...pode ser! – e agora? Será que ficaria estranho se eu cotasse a ela como eu me sentia? Bom... já que estou aqui, vou arriscar_

_- Tudo bem...- eu estava nervoso – Você primeiro – falei_

_Renesmee negou com a cabeça._

_- Não, você primeiro – ela insistiu. E agora? Estava muito nervoso, pensa, Jacob, pensa... já sei!_

_- Tenho uma idéia – falei e Nessie me olhou com um sorriso nos lábios – No 3 nos falamos ao mesmo tempo. – Nessie assentiu – 1... – comecei a contagem_

_- 2... – ela continuou – 3..._

_- Você! – falamos ao mesmo tempo._

_Nós nos olhamos, ao mesmo tempo felizes e surpresos. A Nessie gostava de mim *--*. Os meus olhos brilhavam, eu tinha certeza e os dela também._

_Flash Back Off_

Este foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida. Logo depois disso eu e Nessie ficamos nos olhando um tempo, só sorrindo. E eu tomei coragem, lhe dei um beijo. Não foi um beijo de cinema, foi um selinho. Mas que, pra mim, tinha e tem um significado especial. O meu primeiro beijo! Mas do meu dia mais feliz, para o do dia mais triste foi um fôlego só!

_Flash Back Onn_

_Depois nós voltamos para a sala e depois cada um foi para a sua casa. Quando eu cheguei em casa meu pai e minha irmã estavam sentados no sofá, minha irmã com um cara bem tristonha. Eu não gostei disso, será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada? _

_- Jacob...senta aqui – meu pai apontou para a cadeira que estava na sua frente. Eu logo me sentei. – Você sabe que eu e o pai de Paul queremos abrir um filial, não sabe? - sim, eu sabia. Meu pai sócio de uma loja de carros com o pai do meu amigo Paul, que tinha 11 anos e era "namorado" da minha irmã._

_- Eu sei, mas por que isso? – eu perguntei. Não estava gostando desse suspense._

_- Bom... nós vamos abrir um filial, sim! E eu seriei o responsável por ela. – meu pai me informou._

_- Que legal, pai! É só isso? – perguntei, já me levantando._

_- Não, tem mais – eu me sentei novamente – Nós vamos nos mudar – em menos de 24 horas o meu mundo caiu duas vezes, eu já estava com lagrimas nos olhos._

_- Para onde? – podia não ser tão longe... eu me enchi com um pouco de esperança._

_- Las Vegas! – pronto! Meu mundo desabou e as lagrimas o acompanharam. Sim, Las Vegas era longe. Longe dos meus amigos, da minha escola, da reserva e principalmente...da Nessie_

_Flash Back Off_

Foi um dia triste, muito triste. Fiquei muito tempo chorando. O meu pai me contou isso em uma sexta e nós iríamos nos mudar na quarta pela manha. Isto me dava mais 4 dias com a Nessie. Contar para ela foi muito difícil, ela chorava, eu chorava. E como chorávamos! As lagrimas não acabavam nunca.

Passamos estes 4 dias aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Na terça a noite eu me despedi da Nessie.

" Eu te amo, Menininha. Pra sempre" eu falei para ela.

" Eu também te amo Jake, para sempre e sempre" ela me falou e nós nos abraçamos apertado.

Fui pra casa. Acordei no outro dia, terminei de me arrumar e fui para o aeroporto.

O lugar onde morávamos era legal, uma casa grande, com um grande quintal e estas coisa. Mas eu preferia uma casa pequena, a ficar longe da Renesmee.

E os anos foram passando, sempre falava com a Nessie. Por telefone, por e-mail, e as vezes nos víamos nas férias.

Nestes anos que passaram, tive outras namoradas, mas nenhuma delas era igual a minha Menininha.

Mas agora será diferente. Eu voltarei para Forks, já estava tudo arrumado. Eu iria morar na minha antiga casa, em La Push.

**Avisa que eu to voltando  
Avisa que eu to chegando**

Só faltava contar para a Renesmee, liguei para ela:

_- Alô? –_ Bella, mãe da Nessie, atendeu_._

_- Oi, Bella. É o Jacob_ – eu falei

_- Oi, Jacob. Tudo bem?_

- _Tudo. A Nessie esta?_

- _Não, ela saiu com a Alice_ – Alice, a cunhada da Bella, irmã do Edward (pai da Nessie) e tia da Renesmee.

- _Tudo bem... Você pode falar que eu liguei?_ – pedi a Bella

- _Claro!_

- _Brigada. Tchau_ – me despedi.

_- Tchau, Jacob _– Bella falou e desligou.

Tem suas vantagens a Nessie não saber que eu vou voltar, a surpresa. Mas como faze-la? Esta vai ser difícil. Mas depois de pensar um pouco eu já sabia o que fazer. Liguei novamente para Bella, falei que voltaria, contei meu pequeno plano e pedi que ela não contasse nada para Nessie. Ela concordou.

Alguns dias se passaram, já estava no aeroporto a caminho de Forks. Tudo ocorreu normalmente, Fui para casa me instalei, já eram 3 da tarde. Mas não podia ver Nessie, a minha surpresa só aconteceria à noite. E pareciam que as horas não passavam.

As horas passaram (depois de uma eternidade). Já eram quase 10 horas, peguei minha moto (sim, eu havia comprado um moto), e fui em direção a casa da minha Menininha. Estranho... a Nessie cresceu, mas eu sempre a chamei de Menininha.

A casa da Nessie era grande, tinha dois andares. O quarto dela ficava no segundo andar, dei a volta na casa e fui ate ele. A luz estava acesa, ela estava acordada.

Peguei uma pequena pedra e toquei na sua janela, não foi forte o bastante para quebrar o vidro e nem fraco o suficiente para ela não ouvir. Ela ouviu e abriu a janela da sacada do seu quarto. Ficou um pouco confusa e depois olhou para baixo, ela abriu um sorriso. Quando os seus olhos encontraram os meus o meu coração bateu acelerado.

- Jake!!!!! – ela gritou – Você voltou!!!

- Oi, Nessie! Pois é, voltei!

- Por que?? – ela perguntou, essa resposta eu sempre soube.

- Eu voltei pra gritar. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. – o sorriso de Nessie abriu mais ainda. E depois ela sumiu. Sumiu como?, eu me perguntei, Será que eu a magoei?, isso doeu.

Mas depois de alguns minutos duas mãos cobrem os meus olhos.

- Adivinha que é! – pediu a dona das mãos, aquela voz era inconfundível.

- A minha Menininha! – falei, Nessie soltou as mãos e eu me virei para ela.

- Seria loucura falar que eu ainda te amo? – ela me perguntou

- Não! Pois eu também te amo! – falei e dei um beijo nela. Esse não foi um simples beijo, como à anos atrás...

Pode parecer estranho, mas passaram se anos e nem eu, nem a Nessie nunca esquecemos um ao outro e sempre nos amamos. O por quê? Bom...isso eu não sei! Mas não dizem que o primeiro amor a gente nunca esquece? Eu pretendo me lembrar da Nessie pelo resto da minha vida!

**FIM **

**Letra: **./tche-garotos/358670/


End file.
